Like a Reflection
by otzzila
Summary: When Finn and Jake wake up to find an evil tower outside, they fall into a mysterious portal. But will they be able to get back?


The Tower  
#Jake#  
Panting, Finn pushed the door to the tree-fort open. Eyes wide, he shouted "Oh my Glob! Jake, you gotta see this biz!"  
"Wha?" I managed to say before my bro ran back outside. Hoping Finn hadn't found Neptr again, I walked outside, still holding my coffee. "Hey bro what's your -" I broke off, staring at a tower, covered in vines, with a window at the top. Only it was three feet from our front door!  
"C'mon man, let's go see who put there castle here," Finn's called from above me. He was climbing the tower!  
"Man I don't know, looks evil," I said, looking for an excuse to not fight something at six in the morning.  
"Fine, more fun for me" How does he have so much energy? My lazy thoughts were cut short when the vines started moving. Suddenly, the vine Finn had grabbed onto flung him to the ground, where he landed with a thud. Finn slowly got up, then drew his sword. Reluctantly, I put down my coffee to help. "Hop on!" I told Finn, beginning to stretch my way up.

#Finn#

I was chopping and slicing those evil vine thingies, but they just kept attacking. One vine grabbed my arm, as I tried to cut it. Dang! This guy was tough. Another vine got passed me, not like I could do anything. Helplessly, I watched as it hit jake in the eye again and again, each time eliciting a simple "Ow" in response. Jake began to stretch down, and at the same time, the vines went back to their tower. There was no way we were getting in there, but that window was calling to my inner hero, begging me to slay the beast that lay- I'm doing it again, Jake's gonna laugh at me again. Still something about that window...

#Jake#

"Hey man, you know who could help us with these vines?"  
"Flame Princess?" he asked eagerly, almost too eagerly. I nodded."Why don't you go find her, see if that ring Flambo got you works"  
"Yeah man!" He said, grinning. He sprinted away, finally some peace and quiet. Well, as long as he's gone, I can enjoy my coffee. I tuned around to pick my cup back up, only to see BMO had poured it all over himself. Sometimes I think he is just absolutely nuts.

#Flame Princess#

I was drinking some tea, when Finn practically busted down my door. Standing there in that flaming doorway, his blue eyes catching the firelight, he looked, well HOT. I grinned, feeling that familiar butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling, that hanging out with Finn always gets me. "Hey Finn" I said. Then, realizing he should be on fire, asked "How are you not... Ya know... Dead?"  
"Huh?" He said, as if he forgot he could burn. " I got this cool ring," he said, turning his hand up to reveal a gold ring with a ruby embedded into it.  
"Do you like it?" He asked, stepping in close. I could see a bit of his blond hair sticking out from under his hat, definitely not making me want to kiss him any less. As if he read my mind, he leaned down, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me. Not used to having any contact with him for more that two seconds, I was surprised at first: it was better than I had imagined. I hugged him back, still kissing him. After what seemed like ages, we pulled apart. Finn just stood there, and smiled at me with that goofy grin of his (Man I love him). I so wanted to kiss him again, but before I could, he stared talking.

#Finn#

I explained everything to Flame Princess, while she stood there just smiling and looking beautiful. When I finished, I just stood there smiling and enjoying that happy, nervous energy that I always got around her.  
"Of course silly, you're my boyfriend after all," she teased. Then, without warning, she kissed me again. I could tell I was blushing, but I didn't care. I leaned in, pulling her as close to me as I could.

~Time Skip~

#Jake#

What was taking them so long? It was great to be alone for an hour, but I was getting worried. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Finn walked in, his arm around Flame Princess. I had to admit, they make a cute couple.  
"You ready Jake?" Flame Princess asked.  
"Alright," I said getting up from the table. I would still rather be playing BMO today, but my bro needed my help, and that's what he was gonna get. The Princess and Finn walked outside, I slowly followed behind them, I wondered if my buddy would spend more time with Flame Princess, now. It was doubtful, but even the idea of having to spend less time with my bro made me sad. "Well," I said stretching to make room on my back up,"Let's go!"  
"Woo!" Finn cheered, jumping and doing a flip onto my back. "But wait, what about FP? Won't she burn you?"  
"You could carry me, Finn." Man, this girl was smooth, no wonder Finn liked her. She hopped up into Finn's lap.  
"You two all set?"  
"Yeah Jake!" Finn said. That kid really loves killing stuff, good thing he's a hero. I shuddered at the thought of having to fight my bro if he was evil; I just couldn't do it. I was wasting too much time, I could tell Finn was getting impatient, bouncing up and down. I began stretching my legs, dodging the few vines that escaped Finn slicing wildly with his sword, and the Princess shooting them down left and right.

#Ice King#  
I was on my way to liberate Doctor Princess from the hum-drum of royal life, and I should know. I remember this one time, when Finn and Jake grounded me, and - Oh right! The story! So I was flying to stea- liberate Doctor Princess. I was flying over my best buds(Finn and Jake)'s house, when outa nowhere a FREAKIN' FIREBALL NEARLY DONKED ME UP! Well I wasn't about to get shot at by no Flame Princess without giving her a piece of my mind. I flew down, eager to give that crazy girl a price if my mind.  
"Hey, watch where your shooting your..." 'Finn and Jake got a cool new fort right outside their house and they didn't invite me?' I thought. I couldn't believe they were having fun without me, even after I made them that omelet. "Hey guys, can I come in?"

/ok, I know this is kinda a random place for a comment, but trying to write crazy people is weird./

"Huh?" Finn said, turning around, "Ice King! Did you do this?!" He said, as he took out that cool grass sword thing, and pointed it at me. Man, and I thought I had crazy problems.  
"Hey man, I just wanted to see what was up in your fort," I said, taking the time to look around. There were a few books, resting on the shelves that lined the room, and a single wooden door at the opposite side of the room.  
"Ice King your crossed the line! Crossed it!" Jake said, as he and the Flame Princess turned around. He made his fist into a big hammer. I remembered the last time he hit me with that, and shuddered.  
Quickly realizing Finn though I made his fort, I panicked. "No, no, no. I was just, ya know, flying to kidnap a Princess, like you do, when I saw you guys having fun without me," I hastily explained, since I didn't want to get in a fight ( I needed to look presentable when I kidnaped Doctor Princess).  
"Yeah right Ice King, then how do ya explain this tower?" Finn demanded, jabbing his sword a bit to close to my neck.  
Flame Princess put her and on Finns arm, and pulled him back. "He has power over ice, not evil vines and stuff, silly,"she said.  
Finn looked down, embarrassed, and lowered his sword. "Sorry Ice King, I just thought you-"  
"We're totally crazy enough to do it!" Jake cut in. While I wasn't too sure why he thought I'd build a fort, instead of capturing a Princess, I was relieved when he stretched his hand back to normal.

#Finn#

I didn't want to tell the Ice King to go, he'd just try to capture another Princess, so I reluctantly agreed to let him stay. "Fine, you can hang out with us. But just don't donk anything up."  
"Oh goody!" He said clapping his hands, and doing a weird little dance. Sometimes, I don't know what to think about that guy.  
"C'mon," I said, impatiently making my way past Jake and Flame Princess, towards the door. My spence of and venture wouldn't let me keep that door closed any longer.  
I didn't even touch it. Before I touched the door, when my hand was just inches away, the door was gone. In it's place, a blinding light. I was pulled into the light, by something so strong it could beat up a demon cat.


End file.
